elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Following a Lead
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Lucien Lachance Reward: Black Hand Robes, advance to Speaker rank Background Lucien wants you to confront the one who is deceiving you and causing you to kill innocent Dark Brotherhood members. Walkthrough Go to Anvil and head to the statue surrounded by water. Behind the statue is a barrel. Stand in the general area for a few minutes and Enilroth, a wood elf will show up. Once he's dropped off the "orders," question him. He'll plead that he's innocent and that someone who lives in the Anvil Lighthouse basement told him to drop off the orders. Head to the lighthouse and speak to the lighthouse keeper. Demand the key for the basement from him, and he'll give it up without a fight. Go back out and enter the basement. Grab the traitor's journal (and maybe the mother's head for fun) and go back to Applewatch. When you arrive, you will arrive to find four members of the Black Hand surrounding the dead, mutilated body of Lucien Lachance. Arquen approaches you and informs you that Lucien's death creates an opening within the Black Hand itself. You are promoted to the rank of Speaker, and are given the Black Hand Hood and Robe. This is clothing which confers no armor, but gives you slightly better bonuses than the Shrouded Armor. Arquen then tells you that you need to wait and speak with her about "Night Mother" between the hours of 12:00AM and 3:00AM. Do so and you'll complete the quest. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I have been confronted by Lucien Lachance, who told me I have inadvertently been killing off the members of the Black Hand! I must now travel to the city of Anvil. Once there, I should wait near the barrel behind the statue in the pond, and see who comes to set up this fake dead drop. I must then confront this person and find out why they've been tampering with my contracts. After confronting the wood elf: : I spoke with Enilroth, a Wood Elf boy who was paid by a "robed man" to put the dead drop items in the barrel by the pond. Enilroth told me the man had been living in the cellar of the Anvil Lighthouse, but recently left. This robed man must be the traitor! I must speak with Ulfgar Fog-Eye, the Lighthouse keeper, and see if he can be persuaded to part with a key to the cellar... After entering the Anvil lighthouse: : I have gained entry to the Anvil Lighthouse cellar. I must now search the cellar for some clue to the Dark Brotherhood traitor's identity, or motives. After finding the diary: : I have discovered the traitor's diary. He has been in the Dark Brotherhood for years, and is now a member of the Black Hand! His goal is revenge against Lucien Lachance and all of the Brotherhood for the murder of his mother when he was a child, and he actually plans on killing the Night Mother! I must return to Lucien Lachance at once, at the farm called Applewatch, and give him this information! After finding Lucien dead: : Lucien Lachance is dead, killed by the surviving members of the Black Hand, who don't even realize the real traitor is still among them! They have advanced me to Speaker, in Lachance's place. Between the hours of midnight and 3:00 AM, I must speak with Arquen about the Night Mother, and all of the Black Hand -- including me -- will be teleported to the Night Mother's resting place, for some ancient ritual. I must do as Arquen says, so that I might expose the traitor... After speaking with Arquen: : I have spoken to Arquen, and the Black Hand has been teleported to the site of the ritual. Category:Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Bravil